NEVER
by bubblenini
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Kim Jongin yang ingin mendapatkan gelar seme/dominant/top yang selalu berakhir dengan kesialan yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. HUNKAI/SEKAI, WARN! BDSM, EXPLICIT, BOYSLOVE, NC-21, MATURE CONTENT, FRONTAL, SEXTOYS, DOMSUB, ORGASM DENIALS, BOTTOM!KAI/UKE!KAI.
1. CHAPTER 1

NEVER

Main Cast : Sehun x Kai

Other Cast : EXO Member

HAPPY READING

Jongin mendenguskan nafasnya kasar seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia mendengus tidak suka sambil menatap iphonenya, kembali mengutak-atik benda canggih tersebut kemudian melempar benda itu asal dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas bantal empuknya.

"huh! menyebalkan. mengapa seluruh fansku sering membuat fiction dengan diriku yang menjadi bottom dan mengklaim bahwa aku ini adalah ultimate ukenya sehun? Sudah jelas saat distage aku terlihat sangat manly dan tampan tapi mengapa mereka masih berfikiran bahwa aku ini adalah uke? Bahkan sehunnie lebih imut dan menggemaskan dibanding diriku. Jelas bahwa sebenarnya yang uke itu sehunnie kan bukan aku.. ugh menyebalkan sekali."

Jongin bermonolog sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka jika dianggap uke oleh para fansnya, tetapi lihatlah kelakuannya sekarang. Persis seperti anak gadis yang sedang kesal bukan? Mana ada seorang seme mengoceh panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu? Mungkin jongin bisa menjadi seme. Hanya ketika ia tidur, di alam mimpi. Ya, mimpi.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba terukir senyum manis dari bibir sexy-nya.

"mungkin dengan cara ini aku akan diakui sebagia ultimate seme oleh seluruh hyungdeul tak terkecuali sehun. Ya, benar! Kau sangat pintar jonginie kkk"

Jongin memuji dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan membayangkan jika rencananya berjalan dengan mulus dan ia akan mendapatkan gelar seme tentunya. Gelar yang sangat diharapkannya selama ini namun belum tercapai hingga sekarang.

Jongin segera bangun dan bersiap untuk melancarkan rencana pertamanya yang ia yakin akan berhasil. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan mengendap ke kamar kekasihnya, sehunie.

Ya, kekasihnya. Kalian tidak salah baca dan author juga tidak typo. Jongin dan sehun memang sudah berpacaran tanpa tau kapan hari jadi mereka. Diantara keduanya, tidak ada yang menembak. Karena kedekatan keduanya yang sudah sangat lama, mereka berdua menganggap bahwa mereka ini berpacaran. Bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu tentang posisi mereka berdua. Namun, member lain mengklaim bahwa sehun lebih cocok menjadi seme karna sifatnya yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, lucu namun menyebalkan, lebih suka memanjakan daripada dimanjakan dan jangan lupakan bahu luasnya yang tegap dan bidang. Berbanding terbalik dengan jongin yang mempunyai sifat bawel, manja, suka merajuk, dan suka berteriak seperti wanita.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang penghuni kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara lalu kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

CEKREK

"berhasil.."

Jongin bergumam dalam hati dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya takut namun demi sebuah harga diri berlabel 'seme' jongin rela melakukan apapun termasuk melaksanakan rencana gila yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana kekasihnya sedang terjaga di alam mimpi. Ia mencoba mengontrol deru nafasnya agar tetap tenang meskipun kini jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat hebat menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda ketegangan dan ketakutan.

Perlahan …

Perlahan …

TAP TAP TAP

Jongin sudah berada di tepi ranjang. Matanya sangat focus melihat wajah kekasihnya untuk memastikan bahwa kekasihnya tidak terbangun dan masih benar benar tertidur.

' _selamat tinggal gelar 'seme' pada dirimu.. oh sehun. Sebentar lagi semua orang akan mengetahui siapa seme yang sebenarnya. Huh! Mereka semua menyebalkan!'_

Jongin tanpa sadar memajukan bibir bawahnya setelah mengakhiri omongan batinnya. Kemudian ia segera tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlalu lama membuang waktu karena kekasihnya bisa terbangun kapan saja dan tentunya akan menyadari kehadiran beruang manis ini. Jongin dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang lalu menduduki dirinya diatas perut sehun dengan reflek memejamkan matanya mengira sehun akan terbangun atas perbuatannya ini. Jongin membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

' _tidak terbangun? Padahal aku ini berat tapi kenapa makhluk ini tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menindih dirinya? Ah aku tidak peduli. Baiklah, permainan akan segera dimulai.'_

Jongin segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang kekasih.

Chu-

Kedua bibir itu telah menempel dengan indah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tidak ada pergerakan dari kedua bibir yang menyatu itu. Hanya menempel dan posisinya pun tidak berubah. Wajah jongin kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan ia membulatkan matanya.

' _god! A-apa yang h-harus ku lakukan sekarang? Padahal aku baru menciumnya tapi mengapa rasanya sangat aneh. Jantungku berpacu semakin cepat! Bagaimana ini…'_

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, jongin membeku saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Jongin panik, ini adalah first kissnya.

' _tenang jongin tenang- rileks.. okay, kau hanya perlu mengulumnya lalu menghisapnya sambil sesekali menjilati bibir ini.. layaknya memakan lollipop kim jongin!'_

Jongin kemudian menutup matanya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak mengulum dengan lembut dan pelan bibir tipis kekasihnya lalu menghisap sambil sesekali menjilatinya.

"mnh.."

Ia mulai menggigiti bibir itu dan mengulumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus dada bidang kekasihnya mencari sebuah tonjolan berwarna pink yang sepertinya sudah sedikit mengeras. Jongin menjentikan jari lentiknya di tonjolan pink tersebut lalu memilinnya dengan lembut.

GRAB

"A-aakh!"

Jongin reflek membuka mata dan melepaskan ciumannya merasakan sesuatu telah meremas aset berharganya. Ia membulatkan mata melihat sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' dan menyeringai seperti satan. Dan benar saja, tangan sehun dengan indah bertengger pada bagian selangkangannya yang sangat sensitive.

"a-apa yang k..kau lakukan se- aangh!"

Belum selesai berbicara, sehun dengan santainya kembali meremas gundukan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin besar dan keras. jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan agar desahan laknatnya tidak keluar dan mengalun begitu saja.

"hm? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamarku lalu menindih tubuhku dan langsung mencium bibirku tanpa membangunkanku? aku butuh penjelasan beruang manis."

Sehun kembali meremas gundukan itu dan menyentilnya. Ia menyeringai.

"a-aanhh.. s..sakit s-sehunie.."

Jongin mencengkram bahu sehun mengaduh kesakitan karena asetnya yang berharga itu dilecehkan oleh sehun dan kini sangat sesak didalam sana. Ia tak habis fikir kini rencananya malah berbalik menyerang dirinya seperti boomerang. Senjata makan tuan, huh?

"jawab aku kim jongin."

Sehun semakin menguatkan remasannya pada gundukan itu membuat sang empu memekik kencang.

"A-AAANGHH"

Jongin memejamkan matanya menahan sakit sambil memukuli dada pria yang kini tengah melecehkan asetnya. Sehun memelankan remasannya pada gundukan itu tanpa memindahkan tangannya dari daerah itu. Seolah siap untuk kembali meremasnya jika beruang manis ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin yang menyadari bahwa sehun memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara langsung menjelaskan seluruh rencananya.

"aku ingin menidurimu tau! Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku yang lebih pantas menjadi seme dibanding kau sehun. Mereka semua menyebalkan! selalu mengataiku uke, huh!"

Kini bibirnya kembali maju sambil berkacak pinggang mengekspresikan betapa kesal dirinya saat ini. Sedangkan pihak yang dibawah -oh sehun- tertawa menyeringai melihat betapa lucunya beruang manis kesayangan ini. Bertingkah seperti wanita tetapi ingin dianggap seme. Sehun kemudian menampar bongkahan kenyal jongin lalu mencengkram pinggang rampingnya.

"kau sendiri yang menyerahkan dirimu padaku jongin. Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang sudah membangunkan jiwa setanku."

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kini ia dan jongin saling berhadapan dan dapat dilihat mata puppy jongin yang sayu itu mengerjap beberapa kali membuat sehun semakin hard. Sedangkan jongin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya..

BRRTT..

SREETT

"E-EH? YA! SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKU- MNHH!"

Sehun dengan cepat mencium bibir tebal itu membuat yang dibawah kaget dan terdiam. Setelah jongin diam sehun melepaskan ciuman nya lalu mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di telinga jongin.

"Perlu kau tau jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi uke siapa pun. Never."

Sehun meniup lubang telinga itu dan menjilatnya sekilas.

"kau adalah uke-ku kim jongin. You're my bottom."

"s..sehunie..u..unhh.."

Kini posisi keduanya tertukar. sehun diatas jongin. Namun yang dibawah mencoba mendorong tubuh yang diatas berniat untuk kabur. Jongin sekuat tenaga mendorong badan sehun lalu memukulinya dan usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Sehun lebih kuat dan akhirnya mengunci gerak kedua tangan jongin dengan mudah.

Sehun langsung mencium bibir tebal menggoda itu dan melumatnya berulang kali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bibir jongin terasa begitu manis baginya. Ia terus menjilati dan mengulum bibir jongin sambil sesekali menggigitnya kecil agar jongin membuka mulutnya. Namun jongin bertahan dan masih berontak.

"mphh-"

Sehun tidak kehilangan akal, ia menggesekan penisnya dengan penis jongin dan sukses membuat jongin reflek membuka mulut.

"a-aanh!"

Sehun langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut jongin. Lidahnya mulai ber-grilya di dalam sana. Mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi rapih tersebut dan mendorong lidah lain lalu melilitnya dengan lembut.

Jongin akhirnya pasrah dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Jongin balas melilit dan mendorong keluar lidah asing itu namun dibalas dengan dorongan yang lebih kuat menghasilkan jongin yang kalah dalam sesi ciuman. Sehun semakin beringas menciumi bibir jongin dan menghisap kuat bibir itu sesekali menggigit kecil bibirnya. Jongin yang sadar pasokan udaranya semakin menipis langsung menggerakan badannya dan menggigit bibir sehun. Sehun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya kehabisan oksigen langsung melepas ciuman dengan tidak rela.

"hah.. sehun menyebalkan! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seme!"

Jongin kembali memberontak dan mencoba membalik posisi mereka seperti semula. Ia masih bertekad untuk menjadi seme. Sehun menahan gerakan jongin lalu mengambil tali khusus dan mengikat kedua tangan jongin di kepala ranjang.

"sudah kubilang.. jangan pernah mencoba menjadi seme untuk ku karna itu hanya sia-sia jongin."

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat jongin yang pasrah dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat sendu, memelas.

"sehun lepaskan aku.."

Jongin terlihat tidak berdaya ketika sehun berhasil mengikat masing-masing tangan nya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian beranjak mengambil dua tali lagi yang ada di lemari nya.

"lebih baik jika ku ikat juga kaki mu agar kau tidak berontak nanti jongin."

"A-APA?"

Seketika jongin membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan menendang segala arah berharap sehun kewalahan mengikatnya. Namun ternyata sangat mudah bagi sehun menahan gerakan kaki tersebut dan langsung melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk diikat pada sekat ranjang. Jongin di ikat membentuk huruf X. jongin juga tidak menyangka bahwa sehun akan berbuat seperti ini.

"s-sehun.. ku mohon, jangan di ikat. Aku janji tidak akan berontak lagi jika kau lepaskan ikatanku ini.."

Jongin mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalan nya berharap sehun akan merasa iba dan melepaskan ikatannya. namun sangat disayangkan, jiwa setan sehun jika dibangunkan tidak akan mempunyai rasa iba maupun kasihan pada siapapun.

"sudah terlambat sayang. Aku akan memberi tahumu bahwa menjadi uke itu lebih menyenangkan. Kau tinggal menikmati saja permainan ku jongin."

Rasanya jongin ingin mengamuk dan menggigit sehun jika ia tidak di ikat seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan gelar seme idamannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkan gelar seme, bukan uke!"

Jongin membuang mukanya. Ia sengaja tidak memfokuskan pandangan nya kepada sehun agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah hanya karena sehun terlihat semakin tampan jika dilihat dari bawah seperti ini.

' _oh tuhan, haruskah aku menjadi uke?'_

TBC

Berhubung saya masih newbie dalam dunia per-authoran atau penulisan cerita, saya akan lanjut cerita ini secepatnya jika review mencapai 25. Masukan dari kalian sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan penulisan cerita, terimakasih sudah membaca karya saya yang absurd ini *bow* see y'all!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**NEVER**

Jongin membuang mukanya. Ia sengaja tidak memfokuskan pandangan nya kepada sehun agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah hanya karena sehun terlihat semakin tampan jika dilihat dari bawah seperti ini.

' _oh tuhan, haruskah aku menjadi uke?'_

 **Chapter 2**

Jongin yang masih melamun membuat sehun sedikit kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Dengan sigap sehun membelai selangkangan jongin sampai akhirnya..

GRAB

"Aackh-! S..SEHUN!"

Jongin reflek berteriak ketika sehun tiba-tiba kembali meremas penis nya yang sudah sangat menegang dan sesak di dalam celana. Ia ingin berontak tetapi kaki dan tangannya sudah diikat membuat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya menjadi nyeri karna tali yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya.

"Sudah keras rupanya. Apa kau ingin tanganku yang membantu penismu untuk kembali tertidur atau dengan mulutku yang mengulum penismu, Jongin?"

"Sehunnie kurang ajar sekali…."

"Aku bertanya jongin, bukan meminta pendapatmu tentang diriku."

Sehun kembali menggoda jongin dengan mencolek dagu dan mengecup bibirnya yang semakin terlihat merah merekah.

BLUSH

Jongin merona, Ia menggelengkan kepala dan melepaskan tautan antara bibirnya dan bibir sehun. Masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan gelar seme, Jongin memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Mencoba mencari cara agar terlepas dari tali laknat ini.

' _apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Bagaimana jika sehunnie berhasil mengambil keperawanan hole-ku? Astaga! Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Sehunnie tidak boleh melakukan itu pada jonginnie. Aku harus mengambil alih permainan ini! Tapi, bagaimana caranya? ugh!'_

Jongin tiba-tiba saja mempunyai ide. Ia meronta-ronta berfikir bahwa sehun akan kewalahan menghadapinya dan mungkin melepaskan ikatan itu, membiarkan dirinya menjadi top dalam permainan ini.

Tapi, sangat disayangkan.

ternyata dugaannya salah lagi.

Sehun yang melihat jongin memberontak dan meronta-ronta seperti ulat bulu yang menggeliatkan badannya malah semakin bernafsu karena tubuh montok jongin terlihat semakin sexy ketika digerakan seperti itu. Sehun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' sambil mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk ditepi kasur, tepat disebelah jongin.

"apa kau berniat menggodaku, oh jongin?"

Sehun tertawa mengejek sambil mulai melepaskan baju yang melekat pada tubuh tan itu.

"aku tidak menggoda- eh? MWORAGO? BARUSAN KAU MEMANGGILKU APA HAH?"

Jongin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya ketika mendengar sehun memanggilnya "oh jongin".

Hell no?! Jongin masih tidak sudi jika marganya berubah menjadi oh. Seharusnya sehun yang berubah menjadi 'KIM SEHUN' kan? bukan malah 'OH JONGIN'.

Jongin menggerutu karna panggilan tersebut dan tidak sadar jika dirinya kini telah topless. Bajunya telah pupus menghilang entah kemana. saat jongin kembali ingin protes ketika menyadari dirinya dibuat topless tanpa izin darinya, sehun malah memilin kedua nipplenya dengan tiba-tiba dan menariknya dengan cukup kencang.

"A-AANHH! SEHUNNIE A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Jongin menjerit seperti wanita dan terasa sangat melengking ketika melewati pendengaran sehun, membuat sehun langsung menutup kuping dan memejamkan mata menikmaati betapa indah teriakan calon istri tercintanya.

"Kau tau jongin?" sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyingkapkan kesamping poni yang menutupi kening pria manis itu kemudian menatap lurus mata puppynya dengan tatapan maskulinnya.

" teriakanmu bahkan lebih melengking daripada kicauan burung beo dan kakatua. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, sejak kapan ada seme yang berteriak sekencang dan berlebihan seperti itu ketika nipplenya ditarik dan dipilin oleh orang lain?"

SKAKMAT.

DEG  
DIG  
DUG

Jongin ternganga ketika mendengar pertanyaan laknat seorang oh sehun. ia berusaha merusak eyecontact -yang sehun buat- dengan memutar bola matanya kearah lain asal bukan mata sehun karena sungguh, ia tidak kuat jika ditatap maskulin seperti tadi oleh sehun. Sekarang jongin rasanya ingin menjambak rambut sehun karena telah membuatnya kalah telak dan malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Pertanyaan macam a-apa itu?! Aku tidak peduli, memangnya ada peraturan bahwa seme tidak boleh berteriak? Itu bukan menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menghalangiku mendapatkan gelar seme! Kau menyebalkan! Jangan sentuh tubuhku atau aku akan- AANGHHH!"

"Atau apa hm? Atau kau akan mendesah dan menikmatinya? Begitu, jonginnie?"

Jongin bersumpah sekarang mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat. Ia malu, sehun baru saja meremas kembali kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung dengan indahnya. Ternyata saat dirinya mengoceh tadi, sehun sudah melepaskan celananya dan membuatnya naked dengan keadaan penis mungil yang mengacung dengan (sok) gagah.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MELEPASKAN CELANAKU SEHUNNIE? APA-APAAN INI UGH! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MEMBALAS PERBUATANMU! KAU CURANG! OH SEHUN CURANG! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KIM JONGIN ATAU AKU AKAN MENUSUK HOLEMU DENGAN- AAAAAKHHHHHH!"

"Atau kau akan kembali mendesah dan meneriakan namaku, kim jongin? Hahaha."

Sehun tertawa puas setelah berhasil memasukan jari kelingking nya. Ia hanya menggunakan ludahnya sebagai pelumas dan langsung memasukan satu jarinya kedalam hole perawan itu saat jongin sedang mengoceh kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"UGHH- SIALAN SEKALI KAU SEHUNAAAAAKH!"

Jongin kembali menjerit ketika jari sehun mulai bergerak didalam holenya. Masih terasa sakit dan sedikit perih karena ini pertama kalinya untuk jongin walaupun ukuran jari kelingking sehun tergolong kecil dan kurus.

"Masih bertekad untuk menjadi seme, hm?"

Sehun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya dan di gantikan dengan jari tengah, memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan dan tepat mengenai prostat jongin.

"A-AAHH SEHUNNIE!"

"Iya jongin? Bagaimana rasanya hm?"

Sehun mendiamkan jarinya memberi waktu jongin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang dianggap benar dan tidak berdosa.

"u-unh? nikmat sekali.. apa itu tadi? Saat jari kelingking mu yang bergerak didalamku aku hanya merasa sedikit nikmat tapi ketika jari tengahmu masuk kedalam dengan sekali hentakan, aku merasa sesuatu bergerak diperutku sehunnie. Sungguh, rasanya sangat nikmat.."

Jongin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan barusan dengan sangat detail dan tanpa disadari pipinya sudah merona ditambah tatapannya yang kini berubah menjadi sayu, wajahnya sangat horny dan..menggoda untuk digenjot sampai pagi.

"Jadi.. masih ingin mendapatkan gelar seme?"

"ne? uh.. seme ya? um.. seme? EH-SEME?! APA YANG KAU BILANG BARUSAN? TENTU S-SAJA! TADI ITU TIDAK ENAK, AKU HANYA BERBOHONG UNTUK MEMBUATMU SENANG TAU! TIDAK, AKU TIDAK SUKA DIMASUKI! LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KAU KELUARKAN JARIMU DAN BIARKAN AKU YANG MEMASUKI HOLEMU SEHUNNIE!"

"Apa kau yakin tidak menyukainya, jonginnie? Baiklah kalau begitu.."

JLEB

"A-AAAKH AHH S-SEHUN! SEHUNNIE HAJIM-AKHH!"

Sehun terus menusukan jarinya kedalam hole jongin dan mengenai prostatnya dengan akurat. Ia senang ketika mendengar jongin mendesahkan namanya. Imajinasi liarnya tentang jongin yang ia gagahi sampai menangis membuat gundukan dibalik celananya semakin membesar. Sehun menambahkan jarinya kedalam hole jongin.

JLEB

"A-aanghh! micheoso..sehunnie! ahh! H-hentikan! Aaanhh-!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa sekarang jongin merasa dirinya melayang karna ulah sehun. sekarang tiga jari sehun sedang mengocok holenya dan berkali kali mengenai titik spot kenikmatannya. Sungguh, rasanya jongin ingin mendesah dan meminta lebih kepada sehun. tapi apadaya, jongin masih sadar diri jika meminta lebih karna itu malah akan membuat dirinya semakin terlihat 'uke' dimata sehun.

Jongin berusaha menolak dengan mengeratkan dinding holenya tapi itu malah membuat sehun semakin beringas mengocok holenya dan entah sejak kapan kini tangan sehun yang lain sedang memanjakan penis jongin dengan mengocoknya bertempo lambat, mencoba mengggoda jonginnie nya.

"s-sehun sehun.. a-aku.."

Precum mulai keluar seiring sehun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh jongin. Precum jongin mengalir mengotori tangan sehun dan lubangnya semakin berkedut, meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat precum mengalir ditangannya yang menggenggam penis jongin, sementara hole jongin terasa berkedut dan meremas ketiga jarinya semakin erat menandakan bahwa jongin akan segera datang dan tentu saja, membuat lubang itu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih agar semakin cepat mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan itu.

"apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, jongin?"

' _sial, sehun kenapa bisa tau apa yang sedang aku fikirkan? Jonginnie! Sadar- kau disini bukan untuk berakhir mengangkang dan digagahi, tetapi sebaliknya!'_

Jongin berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan sementara sehun semakin membuatnya terbang dan terbang.. mendekati orgasme pertamanya.

"Mendesahlah, tidak usah ditahan seperti itu jongin."

Sehun menusuk dengan brutal hole jongin yang semakin mengapit jari-jarinya dan meremas-remas seakan jari itu sedang dilahap oleh dinding-dinding holenya.

"a-aku tidakhh menhhnikmatinya.. nmhh!"

Jongin bersusah payah mengontrol deru nafasnya yang semakin tak terkendali, badannya sudah mulai bergetar. Keringat sudah mengalir membanjiri wajah manisnya, ia memejamkan matanya ketika sesuatu didalam perutnya seperti memaksa ingin keluar.

"s-sehhunnie.. a..akuhh aku.. mau-"

"Tidak."

Sehun dengan cepat memotong perkataan jongin dan menempelkan jempolnya tepat dilubang penis jongin, tempat keluarnya sperma. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil, melihat wajah jongin sudah berubah menjadi merah, menahan cairan cumnya dengan terpaksa karna sehun menutup lubangnya dan menekannya.

"s-sehunaah.. a-appo… ughhh please s-sehun please..i ini sakit.. akhh-!"

"kau ingin cum, jongin-ah?"

Jongin tidak kuat lagi untuk berkata dan menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Ia focus menahan sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya akibat menahan cum nya.

"uuututu.. appo?"

Sehun masih menggoda jongin. Namun saat dirinya melihat jongin yang sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan pun luluh dan membiarkan jongin untuk cum.

"Keluarlah untukku jongin, teriakan namaku."

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tautan jempolnya dari lubang kecil itu dan mengocok penis merah jongin yang agak membengkak untuk membantu jongin mencapai puncak klimaks nya.

"AANHH S-SEEHUUNAAHH!"

Jongin menyemprotkan spermanya, mengotori tangan dan baju sehun serta perutnya sendiri. Melengkungkan badannya menandakan bahwa ia sangat merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"hosh..hosh.."

Jongin mengatur nafasnya, dadanya naik turun dan penglihatannya masih kabur. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai tak sadar bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

' _INI NIKMAT, SANGAT NIKMAT. NIKMATNYA MELEBIHI KETIKA AKU MENGOCOK PENISKU DAN BERMAIN SOLO SENDIRI. JONGIN, SADARLAH.. ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU?'_

"Sudah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya menjadi uke? Tenang saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai ukeku jongin. Tidak usah malu, aku yakin kau menyukainya."

Sehun berujar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Membuat pria yang mendapatkan kedipan –maut – menjijikan itu membelalakan matanya.

"AWAS KAU OH SEHUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN –AANGHHH!"

 **TBC**

Kalian pernah liat ga sih reality show yang jongin teriak kaya cewek? Itu author ga ngarang, serius deh. Coba cari di youtube kalo belum pernah liat. Jongin tuh kalo udah teriak.. astaga suara author kalah sexy kali dari dia.

Haha, gimana ceritanya? Mau dilanjut atau udah? Maafin author, author memang random. Jadi jalan cerita gabakal ketebak, sesuai mood author aja. Btw, makasih ya yang udah review sebelumnya. Saya seneng banget dapet feedback dari kalian walaupun ga sesuai harapan, ga sampe 25. Tapi gamasalah, sebagai rasa terimakasih saya update duluan ini cerita hehe. Kalau mau cerita ini dilanjut, mohon reviewnya okay? Biar saya semangat ngelanjutinnya. Thank y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous chapter**_

' _INI NIKMAT, SANGAT NIKMAT. NIKMATNYA MELEBIHI KETIKA AKU MENGOCOK PENISKU DAN BERMAIN SOLO SENDIRI. JONGIN, SADARLAH.. ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU?'_

"Sudah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya menjadi uke? Tenang saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai ukeku jongin. Tidak usah malu, aku yakin kau menyukainya."

Sehun berujar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Membuat pria yang mendapatkan kedipan –maut – menjijikan itu membelalakan matanya.

"AWAS KAU OH SEHUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN –AANGHHH!"

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Happy reading!_

 _ **Warn : containt mature, sex, frontal, boyslove, yaoi, sextoys, semi-bdsm, orgasm denials.**_

 _Don't like? Don't read. Be a smart reader._

 _ **Bottom!kai/Uke!kai fics with Top!sehun/Seme!hun.**_

Jongin reflek berteriak dengan kencang saat sehun meremas kembali penisnya yang sudah lemas. Sehun ternyata belum puas mengerjai jongin, ia malah memposisikan dirinya disebelah jongin, duduk dengan tenang sambil tangannya yang masih bergerak mengelus bagian sensitive jongin, nipple dan penis mungilnya.

"ngh.. se-sehun.."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menengokan wajahnya saat jongin mendesahkan dengan pelan namanya. Sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan innocent, membuat jongin bergidik ngeri. Ingin rasanya jongin menonjok muka sehun jika tangannya tidak diikat seperti ini.

"berhenti memasang wajah tak berdosa seperti itu, sehun. Sebelum aku memukul wajahmu dan memberimu pelajaran bagaimana cara berperilaku yang sopan terhadap hyung-mu sendiri."

Jongin kembali mengoceh, sengaja untuk mengalihkan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan sehun agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Hey, jongin belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan gelar idamannya itu, kawan.

Sementara sehun, kini malah semakin tersenyum licik setelah mendengar intonasi jongin yang sedikit bergetar dan malu. Sehun tau bahwa sebenernya jongin sedang menahan rasa malu sekarang, ia tak habis fikir bisa melakukan ini kepada jongin. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah punya fikiran untuk "mengikat" dan "memberi kenikmatan dengan paksaan" pada kekasihnya seperti ini, ingatkan bahwa yang memulai ini adalah jongin, bukan sehun.

"a..angh, cukup sehunnie. A-apa kau tidak ingin aku memberikan service kepadamu? Seperti memberi blowjob pada penis besarmu yang sudah sangat tegang itu? Atau m-mungkin handjob? Kau bisa memilihnya sehun, asal kau melepaskan ikatanku ini.."

Jongin kembali merayu sehun, berharap sehun akan termakan dengan rayuannya dan melepaskan ikatannya sehingga ia bisa beraksi, mendapatkan gelar seme dengan cara membuat sehun mau berakhir berada dibawahnya, mendesahkan namanya dan penisnya yang berada di-hole sehun. Jongin berfantasi liar dengan fikirannya sendiri, ia masih sangat berharap bisa menipu daya sehun.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak, tangannya beralih dari penis mungil yang sudah setengah tegang itu. Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, sehun menatap bola mata jongin, berusaha membaca apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh jongin. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tawaran handjob bahkan blowjob dari kekasihnya sendiri? Sehun tidak ingin menolak namun ia juga tidak mau menjadi bodoh dan langsung mengiyakan tawaran ini. Jongin menawarkan sesuatu pasti ada tujuan lain dibalik ini, tidak mungkin tanpa ada latar belakang apapun.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mencondongkan badannya dengan lutut yang menopang berat tubuhnya, wajah jongin kini tepat menghadap bulge sehun yang besar dan masih tertutup oleh celana boxernya.

"u-uh.. apa yang kau lakukan sehun.."

Wajah jongin kini berubah menjadi merah padam seperti tomat, matanya berusaha berpaling dari bongkahan besar yang kini tepat di depan matanya. Jongin malu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sehun akan melakukan ini. Jongin belum pernah melihat penis sehun, dan sehun juga baru kali ini melihat penis mungil jongin dengan mata telanjang dan benar-benar penis,tidak dibalut apapun.

"bukankah tadi kau menawarkanku blowjob, jonginnie?"

Kedua tangan sehun bertumpu pada bahu jongin. Sehun menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah jongin, sedangkan yang dibawah malah semakin menundukan wajahnya, menutup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, menahan malu yang sangat besar.

"jangan menunduk jongin, aku ingin melihat wajah manismu." Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gembil jongin.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuan seorang pria yang ingin mendapatkan gelar seme? Apa aku tidak salah.. kau bahkan malu hanya melihat bulgeku yang masih tertutup dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku semakin ragu jika kau adalah seorang lelaki, sikapmu seperti seorang gadis perawan yang baru saja melihat kejantanan dan akan melakukan 'malam pertama' dengan kekasihnya. Hm.."

"A-APA?! APA YANG K-KAU BICARAKAN HUH? AKU BUKAN GADIS PERAWAN, SANGAT TIDAK LUCU SEHUNNIE! AKU INI LELAKI, SAMA SEPERTIMU.. JANGAN RAGUKAN KEJANTANANKU! I-INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU LIHAT! TENTU SAJA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SEORANG GADIS PERAWAN JIKA KAU MENGIKATKU SEPERTI INI, MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA BERKUTIK DAN HANYA BISA PASRAH MENERIMA PERLAKUAN SOK JANTANMU ITU..huh, menyebalkan sekali!"

Jongin tidak terima, lagi-lagi ia mengeraskan suaranya, sedikit berteriak. Mengatakan apa yang ada difikirannya saat sehun menyebut dirinya seperti gadis perawan. Hell, yang benar saja? Ia seorang pria, mengapa sehun bisa-bisanya beranggapan bahwa ia seperti gadis? Ia tidak mempunyai boobs dan pussy padahal. Hanya mempunyai penis ( mungil ) dan lubang yang sempit..tentu saja. Di lain pihak, sehun hanya menyipitkan matanya mendengar ocehan tersebut, memberikan tatapan introgasi dan mesumnya secara bersamaan pada beruang manis yang kini mukanya sudah semakin merah akibat mengomel sekaligus malu itu. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu hanya mengangguk kecil namun tidak memberikan suara apapun. Ia menurunkan celana boxernya, dan wush.. Terpampang-lah kini penis besarnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna dihadapan jongin tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Jongin yang kaget akan hal itu langsung tercengan dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar. Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia memegang penisnya sendiri lalu menuntunnya mendekati bibir tebal di depannya.

"Manjakan dia jongin, tadi kau yang bilang sekaligus menawarkan ingin memberi blowjob bukan? Apa kau menyukainya? Bukankah terlihat gagah, besar dan menantang milikku ini? Dibanding milikmu yang kecil itu, penisku mampu membuatmu mendesah dengan keras dan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, jongin."

"mnh.. s-stop sehun.."

"bahkan aku bisa membuatmu tersedak dengan menyodok penisku didalam mulutmu hingga menyentuh bagian dalam tenggorokanmu."

"sehun.. apa yang-"

"berhenti berbicara dan cepat kulum penisku nini, sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu yang kasar kepadamu jika kau tak mau mengulumnya nini."

Jongin hanya melongo. Entah mengapa dia kaget sekaligus merinding, sebenernya siapa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini? Apa benar dia adalah sehun? Sehunnie-nya? Mengapa dia seolah olah melihat jiwa lain? Jongin tidak percaya, sehun ternyata mempunyai jiwa kinky (mendominasi dan menyukai control penuh dalam suatu permainan) yang mengerikan. Ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, jongin tak menyangka jika sehun bisa berbuat sedemikian rupa sampai membuat nyalinya ciut. Bahkan hanya dengan 'dirty talk' nya barusan, sehun dapat membuat hole jongin berkedut tak karuan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong untuk dilakukan oleh jongin, sesuatu yang tak boleh Ia lakukan jika ingin mendapatkan gelar seme yang diidamkannya.

"t-tidak mau.."

"Hm?"

"kubilang tidak mau."

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sehun.

"aku akan memberikanmu blowjob dengan syarat kau melepaskan ikatanku, bukan seperti ini. Aku tidak terima jika kau ingin bertingkah sesuka hatimu dan memerintahku seperti seorang slave. "

"Jongin."

"Jika kau mengikatku seperti ini, sudah pasti aku akan kalah. Tentu saja tidak adil, ini curang. Kalau kau memang seorang yang gentle, lepaskan ikatanku dan mari kita buktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi seme yang sesungguhnya."

"Kim jongin."

"Apa? Kau tidak berani, huh? Dasar penakut, kau hanya berani bermain dengan tali dan mengikat. Aku tidak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai seme sekalipun kau berhasil menyodokan penismu di dalam holeku."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal sudah mengatakan semua itu, jongin?"

Seketika jongin bungkam, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata sehun yang terlalu ambigu, berbagai kemungkinan berputar di dalam fikiran jongin. Membuat jongin semakin merinding dan takut.

"A..ah? a-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, bicaralah to the point jangan berbelit-belit seperti wanita."

Jongin menegup ludahnya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin kencang. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari dahinya, tangannya mengepal dengan erat berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu telah masuk kedalam peredaran darahnya, jongin merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

' _ **YA TUHAN, APA YANG KUKATAKAN BARUSAN? APA AKU BARU SAJA MEMBANGUNKAN SETAN DI DALAM JIWA SEHUN? APA AKU MEMBUATNYA MARAH? SUNGGUH, AURANYA BERBEDA.. GOD, PLEASE HELP ME. EOMMA… IM SCARED.. WHAT SHOULD I DO..UGH,DAMN YOU JONGINNIE!'**_

"Seperti wanita ya? baiklah. Aku akan melepaskan ikatan pada tanganmu, sesuai dengan permintaanmu barusan nini. Tapi, setelah aku memainkan mainanku pada tubuhmu, oke?"

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, mengabaikan penisnya yang masih tegang. Masa bodo dengan penisnya, ia lebih memilih untuk memberi sesuatu pada jonginnie nya, yang barusaja mengucapkan kata-kata _yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan_ menurut sehun. Ia berjalan menuju nakas disamping kasurnya, mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dan menaruhnya diatas kasur tepat dimana jongin berbaring dan terikat. Sengaja memperlihatkan alat itu kepada jongin yang kini matanya semakin sayu dan seperti..berkaca-kaca?

"S-sehun, apa itu? J-jangan macam-macam.."

Suara bergetar itu tak mendapatkan respon dari pihak yang dituju. Sehun lebih memilih diam sambil membuka box tersebut, mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat yang tak lain dan tak asing seperti.. vibrator, dildo, nipple clamp, gag ball dan cock ring.

' _ **oh my god, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. Sehun..please don't.. I'm sorry..ugh damn it!'**_

Jongin diam menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam batinnya ketika melihat benda yang tak asing itu kini berada dihadapannya. Jongin tidak polos, ia tentu tau apa saja benda itu dan bagaimana cara kerja serta fungsinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, keringat mengalir semakin deras dari keningnya, udara di dalam ruangan itupun mendadak panas dan sangat menggairahkan.

Sehun bersiul. Ia memegang _cock ring_ dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dimana jongin mengangkang dengan lebar dan terikat dengan mengenaskan, lalu mendudukan dirinya kembali sebelum memasangkan cock ring tersebut pada penis mungil jongin.

GRAB

TUCK TAP TAP

"A-AKH! N NO NO PLEASE SEHUN DON'T!"

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, kini cock ring telah bertengger pada pangkal penis mungil kekasihnya. Membuat bagian kepala penis itu kini memerah, menimbulkan rasa nyerih sekaligus perih pada selangkangan jongin yang membuat jongin berteriak nyaring, memekik kaget merasakan sensasinya.

"agh.. sehun, ple..asekh lepaskan, ini sakit.."

"Aku baru memasang nya padahal. Lemah sekali dirimu sayang."

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya kembali menyentuh daerah vital itu, menyentuhnya dengan godaan. Membuat jongin menggeliat tak nyaman, ingin sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

Kemudia sehun kembali mengeluarkan alat berupa dildo bervibra dari dalam box tadi. Menaruhnya diatas dada jongin, lalu tersenyum ambigu, seperti sesuatu telah berada dipihaknya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang berada dipihak sehun, kasihan sekali kau.. kim jongin.

"aku akan memasukan dildo itu setelah selesai memakan holemu, nini."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, apa ia tak salah dengar barusan? Memakannya? What the fuck, itu sungguh menjijikan, menurut jongin. Apa yang sehun maksud dengan 'memakan' itu adalah menjilati lubangnya? Hell, sehun benar-benar sudah gila. Ketika jongin masih larut dalam fikirannya dan matanya yang mengerjap lucu membuat sehun semakin berfikir cabul lalu tanpa babibu, langsung membungkukan badannya, menyetarakan wajah dengan hole jongin yang telah berkedut dan basah sambil kedua tangannya memeluk kedua paha montok jongin, tangannya sibuk mengelus paha bagian dalam sedangkan lidahnya mulai bergerak menjilati perlahan permukaan hole pink jongin yang semakin berkerut.

Jongin bergetar saat lidah itu mulai menyentuh dan bergerak di daerah holenya. Antara nikmat dan jijik, jongin berusaha menahan erangannya agar sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"SEH-SEHUN! APA YANG K..KAUH LAKUKAN HAAH..? J JANGAN! INI MENJIJIKAN SEHUN! KUMOHONH..HAAHH BERHENTI- A-NGHH.."

Sehun malah semakin liar menggerakan lidahnya pada lubang yang telah basah itu, menusukan lidahnya kedalam dan mengulang gerakan itu sampai akhirnya ia merasakan paha jongin menjadi tegang, sesuatu bergetar dan penis mungil itu menegang dan memerah, mengeluarkan setetes cairan yang tertahan karena cock ring tadi. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini malah terlihat semakin sexy, indah, dan cantik.. sangat cantik, -menurut penglihatan sehun-

"SEHUN-AKHH!"

"S-Sakit.. sehun, kumohonhhah- lepaskan cock ringnya sehun…ngh! arghh!..s-sshh.."

sehun menghentikan aktifitas menjilati holenya sebentar, matanya menangkap ekspresi jongin yang sangat menggairahkan baginya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi sebenarnya, tapi ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan jongin. Jongin begitu indah, dan akan tetap indah sampai kapanpun. Membuat sehun tidak ingin berhenti bermain dengannya. Agar bisa melihat wajah kepuasannya yang sangat cantik itu terus menerus. Sehun menyukai wajah jongin ketika mendesahkan namanya dengan nada pasrah, berteriak dan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Itulah ketiga momen dimana sehun sangat ingin mengambil foto dan memajangnya sebagai wallpaper smartphone, agar ia bisa terus melihat wajah itu dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan.. bermain solonya, masturbasi atau coli ketika ia horny.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan, jongin. Ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena telah berkata kasar yang sangat tidak aku sukai. Nikmati dan jangan berisik, ingat bahwa kita di dorm bukan di hotel ataupun apartemen pribadi. Member lain bisa mendengar desahanmu."

Sehun menggerakan lidahnya kembali, masuk ke lubang hangat itu dan bergerak memutar di dalamnya. Lidahnya perlahan menusuk gumpalan yang menjadi titik kenikmatan jongin, sweet spotnya. Jongin mendesah tertahan ketika sehun terus menggerakan lidahnya dan menumbuk sweetspotnya berkali-kali, sensasi nikmat terus menerjang tubuhnya. Sepertinya tubuh jongin terlalu sensitive karena jongin rasanya seperti akan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.

Jongin sudah dekat, ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Se-Sehun aku—"

Belum selesai jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, perutnya berkontraksi dan otot paha yang menyambung dengan otot pantatnya menegang, menyebabkan lidah sehun semakin dijepit dengan erat oleh dinding-dinding holenya.

"Akhh—I-it's.. seh—ah!"

Jongin bergetar.

Airmata sukses lolos dari pelupuk mata puppy-nya.

Punggungnya melengkung dengan indah.

Menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan,

Namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya akibat cock ring sialan itu.

Penis-nya bengkak, bagian kepala penis itu memerah, bagian lubang untuk mengeluarkan cairanpun terlihat menyedihkan. Setetes cairan kental keluar dari lubang itu, hanya setetes.

Menunjukan bahwa jongin telah mengalami _orgasm denials atau orgasme kering._ Tidak bisa mengeluarkan klimaks karna terhalang oleh sesuatu.

Dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Rasa perih, panas, nikmat, dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

 _Jongin mengalami overwhelming. Rasanya seperti diterbangkan sampai langit ketujuh lalu dijatuhkan secara paksa ketika sampai pada puncaknya._

Sementara sehun.

Sehun sudah menghentikan aksi _rimming_ nya ketika jongin klimaks.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk sehun, melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

' _ **Jadi seperti ini rasanya melihat langsung seseorang yang mengalami orgasm denials? Ini sangat menggairahkan, ya tuhan. aku memang sering melihat orgasm denials di berbagai film porno yang sudah ku tonton. Tapi, rasanya sungguh beda ketika menyaksikan langsung dan yang mengalaminya adalah kekasihku sendiri. Dan.. aku yang membuatnya seperti itu!'**_

Sehun masih tercengang. Namun langsung tersadar kembali ketika suara yang sangat pelan menyapu indra pendengarannya.

" Se—sehun.."

Jongin memanggil sehun dengan volume yang sangat pelan. Walau begitu, sehun mendengarnya dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya, bergerak mendekati wajah penuh keringat dengan mata sayu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun terlihat tidak tega menatap wajah tak berdaya sang kekasih. Dalam hati kecilnya, sehun merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya.. ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berdua. Harusnya sehun membuat kesan yang indah dengan cukup 'bercinta' tanpa harus ada paksaan, kekerasaan, dan alat-alat sialan seperti ini.

"Jongin, apa.. tadi itu sakit?"

Sehun membelai dengan lembut pipi gembil kekasihnya, dalam nada bicaranya tersirat rasa khawatir yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jongin melemparkan senyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan sehun. sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Jongin termasuk lelaki yang sensitive karna dia juga jarang bermain solo. Jongin hanya bermasturbasi ketika memang benar-benar sangat horny dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menahannya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa jongin mengalami overwhelming seperti tadi dan merasa sangat lelah setelah mencapai klimaks keringnya tadi.

"sehunnie bodoh sekali.."

Ingin rasanya jongin memukul kepala kekasihnya itu karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi sangat tidak perlu untuk dijawab. Sehun sudah tau jawabannya, jongin tau itu. Tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh, jongin? Kan aku bertanya.. memastikan kondisimu."

"aku tahu kau sudah tau jawabannya, sehun. jangan belaga kau masih polos."

"galak sekali dirimu.. wajahmu kelelahan tapi kau masih bisa mengomel seperti ahjumma, aku bingung. Kau mendapat energy untuk mengomel itu darimana, jongin."

"kau selalu saja mengataiku ahjumma. Memangnya yang boleh mengomel dan mengoceh hanya seorang ahjumma? Apa karna aku lelaki jadi tidak wajar bila aku cerewet dan mengomel karna kesalahanmu yang bodoh itu?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sambil memajukan beberapa senti bibir bawahnya. Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi jongin yang seperti ini, sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya memakan jongin sekarang juga, batin sehun dengan tatapan 'lapar'nya. Dasar otak mesum.

"jongin, tapi aku baru melakukan foreplay. Bahkan kita belum sampai dibagian inti.."

"Lalu? Aku harus mengasiani-mu dengan memasrahkan tubuhku padamu dan memohon kepadamu seperti jalang? Begitu?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Tepat sekali. Kau pintar juga ternyata, jadi aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menjelaskan apa yang kuinginkan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Seketika rencana awal mengapa ia bisa terjebak pada situasi inipun kembali muncul dipermukaan otaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Catat baik-baik sehunnie, aku, kim jongin, akan terus berusaha mendapatkan gelar seme apapun yang terjadi. Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam denganku atau aku akan membalasmu di waktu yang tak terduga. Aku serius sehunnie, jangan anggap remeh ucapanku ini. Aku bukan hanya mengancam tetapi ini adalah sebuah pernyataan yang akan terjadi."

Wajah sehun kini menjadi datar.

Sangat datar seperti triplek.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat tanpa minat melirik kekasihnya yang masih bersihkuku ingin menjadi seme.

Apa tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya itu uke atas apa yang terjadi barusan? Bahkan jongin mendesah dengan keras ketika dipermainkan dan dinikmati tubuhnya oleh sehun.

Apalagi yang harus dibuktikan?

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakan ocehan sang kekasih.

"SEHUN?!"

Jongin berteriak sedikit kencang membuat sehun yang sedang melamun terkaget sedikit.

"Ya, ada apa bawel? Sudah selesai mengomelnya tuan putri?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, apa sehun baru saja memanggilnya tuan putri?

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY OH SEHUN?!"

"I SAID, PRINCESS NINI."

Sehun tidak kalah mengulangi ucapannya dengan suara yang menantang.

"kau tidak bisa melawanku, ingatlah tangan dan kakimu masih ku ikat. Jangan bertindak bodoh karna kau semakin terlihat manis dengan tubuh telanjang dan mengomel sepanjang masa jongin. Aku jadi lapar.. ingin kembali menerjangmu."

"APA?! HELL NO! JANGAN, SEHUNNIE SIALAN! AKU SUDAH LELAH AKU INGIN TIDUR! PERSETAN DENGAN FIKIRAN MESUM MU ITU AHJUSSI!"

"Hm, apa kau baru saja memanggilku ahjussi, dedek jongie?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari jongin.

Sampai akhirnya..

"LIHAT SAJA NANTI, TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU AHJUSSI MESUUUM! HYAAAACLPSLCPCLPLCS"

Omelan jongin terpotong karena sehun yang langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum itu, membuatnya bungkam dan suasana kamar menjadi sepi dan terasa panas kembali.

Sepertinya jongin akan melewati malam yang panas.

Poor you, kim jongin. Have fun with your beloved sehunnie there.

—Di lain tempat—

"apa kau mendengarnya?"

"tentu saja! Woah, Sehun ternyata benar benar hebat dalam urusan ranjang!"

"Desahan jongin sangat menggairahkan.. pantas saja sehun betah mengerjai tubuh sexy itu."

"dasar mesum, kau sama saja dengan sehun."

"oh my god, harusnya aku memasang cctv dikamar mereka! Huaaaa malangnya diriku melewati momen berharga sepanjang masa T_T"

"jongin nakal.."

"sehun benar-benar menyiksa jongin, eh?"

Member lain yang ternyata daritadi menguping dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan jongin dan sehun pun bubar kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Mereka mengira sehun dan jongin telah selesai bermain padahal mereka baru saja memulai yang sebenarnya. Dorm kembali normal, para member sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan terdengar desahan dan decitan ranjang dari balik pintu kamar sehun. sepertinya besok akan ada yang berjalan ngangkang atau mungkin tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara. Dan… sepertinya exo telah kehilangan keperjakaan dan keperawanan duo maknaenya.

END OF STORY/SQUEL?

MUEHEHEHEHE HALO GUYS! SAYA KEMBALI SETELAH SELESAI UKK NIH GUYS. YA WALAUPUN H-1 SEBELUM PUASA, YANG PENTING KAN SAYA UPDATE. IYA GAK? HEHEHEHE :3

Gue sengaja update hari ini biar masih pada bisa baca.. soalnya ini cerita kan most of nc ya, jadi nanti gabisa dibaca pas puasa. Bolehnya pas udah buka dong ya :3 kalo buat yang gapuasa sih bebas, hehehehe :3

Gimana ceritanya? Tadinya gue mau masukin adegan 'this and that' tapi mood lagi hilang akhir-akhir ini.. karna nulis scene nc ga segampang yang dibayangin guys. Susah kalo lagi gaada feel.. mana jongin di monster gitu banget lagi. Gue agak gimana ya, gasuka aja. Lebih suka jongin yang manis imut gimana gitu minta dimakan dibanding yang serem kaya daddy-daddy atau om om mesum-_-

Yaudah deh segini aja cuap-cuapnya. Reviewnya boleh dong? Gue masih bimbang, mau di lanjut next chapter atau end atau squel aja? Soalnya gue juga niat mau bikin ff baru haha. Udah ya? tolong hargain tulisan gue dengan kasih review aja.. biar gue semangat gitu bikin ff baru atau lanjutinnya. Oke? Love y'all, mwah!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus chapter ( chapter 4 )

HUNKAI'S NC-SCENE

 _Omelan jongin terpotong karena sehun yang langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum itu, membuatnya bungkam dan suasana kamar menjadi sepi dan terasa panas kembali._

Happy reading!

"m-mnnh.."

Jongin menggerakan kepalanya dengan gelisah, mencoba melepaskan lumatan sehun yang terbilang kasar dari bibirnya. ia menggeliatkan badannya tidak nyaman, membuat sehun terpaksa melepaskan lumatannya.

"jong, kau ingin aku bermain kasar atau lembut?"

Sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan berbeda. Kali ini sehun bertanya dengan serius karna ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya yang harus dipenuhi sekarang juga.

"m-maksudmu, hun?"

Jongin memberanikan diri menatap sehun, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah padam.

"baiklah, kuanggap kau membolehkan ku untuk melakukan apapun padamu."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, meraih dildo dan vibrator yang terletak dengan rapih tepat disebelah tubuh molek jongin yang terikat mengenaskan.

"S-sehun! Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba menarik tangannya dari ikatan sialan itu namun tidak berhasil. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Jongin tau apa yang akan terjadi jika sehun benar-benar menggunakan alat itu padanya. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah lelah karna ia telah keluar sebanyak dua kali akibat ulah sehun yang mempermainkannya. Sementara sehun tidak peduli, ia malah menyunggingkan senyum liciknya lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan jongin.

"Lebarkan kakimu jongin. Aku ingin melihat lubang ketatmu yang indah."

"T-tidak akan! Aku tidak mau sehun! L-lebih baik kau hentikan semua permainan gila ini! Karna sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau menurutimu!"

Jongin malah semakin merapatkan kakinya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sengaja agar ia tidak bertemu dengan tatapan setan milik sehun.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat keras kepala seperti ini jong."

SRET

"awalnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk bermain dengan lembut. Aku merubah fikiranku setelah melihatmu tersiksa dengan hanya memakaikan cock ring pada penismu jong."

SRET SREEET

"tapi bahkan kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang good boy di depanku. Kau sangat nakal jonginnie, aku harus menghukum-mu."

Sehun melepaskan ikatan kedua tangan jongin lalu mencengkramnya dengan erat kedua tangan itu, mencoba mengambil kontrol sepenuhnya terhadap jongin.

GRAB

"a-arghh! H-huni! Lepaskan- k kau mencengkramnya terlalu kuat h-hun!"

Jongin meringis saat dirasa kedua pergelangan tangannya nyeri akibat cengkraman tangan sehun yang terlalu kuat dan ketat. Sehun seakan tuli malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sekarang balikan badanmu jongin. Tengkurap di pangkuanku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jongin dengan berat hati menuruti perintah sehun untuk tengkurap diatas pangkuannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah melawan, apalagi sekarang kedua tangannya sudah di genggam erat oleh sehun. Tidak ada lagi yang jongin bisa lakukan selain menurutinya, menjadi seorang good boy untuk oh sehun.

Jongin lalu memposisikan dirinya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sehun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam sehun, membuatnya semakin merinding dan bungkam.

"jongin.. kau taukan apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh seorang yang sudah menjadi bad boy seperti dirimu, hm?"

Kedua tangan jongin kini dikepalkan menjadi satu lalu diikat kembali kebelakang. Jongin hanya bisa meringis ketika tangannya terasa seperti hampir patah akibat ikatan yang terlalu ketat pada pergelangannya. Jongin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sehun, ia merasa sangat di dominasi oleh sehun. Dirinya juga tidak mempunyai kontrol apapun pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Jongin kini meratapi nasibnya yang menjadi sangat memalukan ini. Terikat dengan posisi seperti ini dan tubuh yang telanjang benar-benar membuat harga dirinya hancur. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, matanya tertutup rapat. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh sehun atas perbuatannya yang sudah ia lakukan tadi.

PLAK

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh jongin langsung mendaratkan pukulan ringan pada kedua bongkahan sintal dihadapannya.

"a-akh!"

Jongin meringis pelan, matanya tertutup semakin rapat.

"jawab pertanyaanku, jongin."

Jongin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi tidak bisa. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"masih tidak mau menjawab?"

PLAAK

Pukulan yang lebih keras kembali mendarat dengan mulus pada bongkahan itu.

"sehun h-hentikan.."

Suara jongin melemah, badannya bergetar merasakan sensasi baru yang diberikan oleh sehun barusan.

"aku akan menghentikannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku jongin."

"a-aku tidak tahu sehun! Aku tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan oleh seorang bad boy yang tidak mau menurut s-seperti diriku! Aku tidak pernah tahu hal semacam itu!"

Jongin meninggikan suaranya, emosinya meledak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Seorang good boy tidak boleh meninggikan suara ketika sedang berbicara dengan daddy-nya, jongin."

"A-apa katamu? D-daddy? Sejak kapan kau menjadi daddy ku, hun? Kau bahkan belum resmi menjadi seme-ku! Jadi kau tidak berhak melarangku ini itu dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu daddy! Hentikan omong kosong ini hun! Kau benar-benar memperlakukan-ku seperti bocah yang membuat kesalahan sekarang! Memukul bokongnya sampai merah dan menyuruhnya minta maaf, berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Apa apaan! Aku tidak sudi menjadi yang terdominasi dan di kontrol oleh pinku pinku seperti dirimu huh!"

PLAK PLAK PLAAK

Sehun kembali melayangkan pukulannya sebanyak tiga kali pada pantat jongin.

"hhmmpp! S..sakitt..h-hunnie.."

Jongin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Giginya menggigit dengan kencang bibir bawahnya. Badannya semakin bergetar, bokongnya terasa panas dan sensasi yang mengalir seperti aliran listrik membuat penis mungil nya terbangun. Jongin terangsang. Bahkan ia tidak percaya bagaimana bisa penisnya bangun hanya karena mendapat tamparan (spanking) pada bokongnya. Sensasi ini sangat menyakitkan tetapi.. memberi kenikmatan tersendiri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongin bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi juga menginginkan lebih, lagi dan lagi.

Sehun meremas bongkahan pantat itu lalu menamparnya lagi, lebih keras dari pukulan sebelumnya.

"A-aaghh! S-sehun sudah! I-ini begitu sakit..hss.."

TES-

Airmata mulai menetes dari mata puppy-nya. Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia merasa dilecehkan namun juga di sayang.

"itu baru lima tamparan jongin. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, kau tahu?"

"t-tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan hun.. bokongku terasa perih sekali..hiks"

Jongin menahan isakannya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis hanya karna tamparan pada bokongnya. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia tidak menyangka sehun akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman baby boy."

Sehun mengusap belahan pantat itu dengan lembut. Kembali menggoda jongin.

"aku ingin kau menghitung berapa kali aku menampar bokongmu, jongin."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari jongin.

"jongin, kau mendengarku kan?"

"k-kau akan memukulku berapa kali, h-hun?"

Dengan takut-takut, jongin mencoba membuka suaranya. Bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan kepada sehun. Sungguh jongin sangat takut sekarang. Misinya untuk menjadi top kini benar-benar gagal. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk dirinya menjadi top pada situasi kali ini. Jongin menyerah. Ia memberikan kontrol sepenuhnya kepada sehun.

"dua puluh tamparan sepertinya cukup untuk membuatmu menyesali kesalahanmu."

"a-apa?! Dua puluh kali? K-kau gila seh— AAAKHH!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sehun sudah melayangkan tamparannya lagi. Meninggalkan bercak merah muda pada bongkahan lembut itu.

"berhitung jongin."

"S-s..satu."

PLAK

"D—du-dua.."

PLAK

"Hiks t-tiga.."

Sehun terus memberikan pukulan 'sayang' pada kedua pantat itu secara bergantian. Sementara jongin bersusah payah menghitung sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menyerang daerah bokongnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Jongin terus mengerang dan terisak ketika sehun mendaratkan pukulannya.

PLAK

"S-sembilan b-b..belash.."

PLAK PLAK

"Delapan belas jongin. Kau salah menghitungnya."

"hmmmp! d-delapan..h-hiks bel..as.."

PLAK

"S—semb-ilan..belas..s"

PLAK

"d-dua pul-uh..sshh.."

Jongin menangis. Tangannya yang terikat tidak bisa melakukan apa apa dan hanya terkepal dengan kuat. Pantatnya kini berwarna merah padam, tercetak telapak tangan sehun dengan jelas. Badannya bergetar hebat, penisnya berlumuran precum yang daritadi mengalir. Tidak bisakah sehun berhenti mempermainkan tubuhnya? ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Good, kau telah berhasil melewati hukumanmu."

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang.

"Sekarang, aku akan memberikanmu pengalaman yang sangat berkesan jongin."

Sehun menggendong jongin bridal, membaringkannya diatas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Angkat kakimu sedikit. Menungginglah."

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi sehun? Kumohon b-berhenti m-menggoda tubuhku. Aku sudah sangat lelah sekarang hun.."

Suara jongin seperti bergumam, sangat samar dan lemah. Untungnya sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya jongin, lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan."

"ugh..kau menyebalkan sekali.."

Wajah jongin kini menempel dengan bantal, lututnya menjadi tumpuan untuk mendukung posisinya yang kini menungging dengan badan yang tergeletak lemah dikasur. Jongin menungging mengikuti perintah sehun karna tidak ingin mendapat hukuman lain jika ia membangkang seperti tadi. Bokongnya masih berhias bercak merah muda, membuatnya tampak terlihat semakin menggiurkan.

Sehun yang melihat pantat sexy itu kini tepat berada di depannnya hanya bisa tersenyum licik lalu mengambil dildo dan vibrator yang tadi ia letakkan di samping jongin. Dengan seringai dibibirnya, sehun mengelus permukaan lubang itu dengan ibu jarinya, berniat untuk menggoda jongin lagi.

"eungh.. s-sehun.. apa yang- aaahh.."

Sehun meluncurkan ibu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang itu, memainkan dan menggerakannya dengan sensual didalam sana. Menusuk nusuk daging kenyal yang menjadi titik kenikmatannya.

"aahh..ahh s-sehunn.."

Jongin benar benar sudah lelah karena menangis daritadi. Dan sekarang sehun membuatnya terangsang kembali, mempermainkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun menikmati desahan jongin yang seperti musik yang mengalun dengan indah di telinganya. Setelah merasa cukup, sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya merasakan kekosongan ketika jari sehun keluar dari lubangnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam dildo yang tadi diambilnya, menggesekan dildo itu pada permukaan lubang jongin yang terlihat bekedut meminta diisi dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar untuk dipuaskan."

Sehun menggoda jongin kembali. Ia tidak juga mendorong dido itu masuk. Sebenarnya sehun hanya ingin menggoda jongin dengan dildonya, bukan untuk dimasukan. Ia tidak mau keperawanan lubang jongin diambil oleh benda mati yang lonjong itu. Tentu saja sehun ingin penisnya yang membobol keperawanan jongin, buka benda lonjong besar itu.

"sehun..berhenti menggodaku!"

Jongin berusaha menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sehun. Matanya terbelalak ketika dildo lah yang sedaritadi menggesek permukaan lubangnya. Ia sangat terkejut, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Hell, jongin sangat tidak terima jika sehun memasukan dildo itu ke dalam lubangnya. Yang benar saja? Ia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk mengalah menjadi yang dibawah lalu dengan tidak elitnya dimasukan dildo ke dalam lubang perawannya?!

What the fuck.

Jujur saja, jongin lebih baik dimasuki oleh penis besar sehun dibanding dildo sialan itu. Ia tidak mau pengalaman pertamanya adalah dengan benda lonjong besar yang terbuat dari plastik seperti itu. Sangat tidak elit dan.. ew, terdengar seperti seorang jalang yang haus akan belaian okay. Jongin tidak seperti itu dan ia sangat menjaga imagenya di depan public tentu saja.

"jangan coba coba memasukan itu kedalam lubangku sehun!"

Jongin meninggikan suaranya dengan susah payah, mencoba untuk menahan sehun melakukan hal gila itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bermain dengan dildo..lagipula aku tidak akan memasukannya."

"E-eh? K-kau tidak akan m-memasukannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja tidak. Apa kau gila? Mana sudi aku membiarkan benda mati ini mengambil keperawanan lubangmu jong."

BLUSH

Pipi jongin merona ketika mendengar apa yang sehun katakan barusan. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya, entah mengapa jongin merasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata sehun menginginkan keperawanannya. Ia bersyukur karna sehun tidak segila yang di pikirkannya tadi.

"Huft.. untunglah. Ku kira kau akan bertindak gila lagi, hun."

"Ya. Aku memang tidak akan memasukan dildonya tapi.. aku akan bermain dengan ini pada penismu sebelum kita ke permainan intinya."

Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah vibrator yang berada digenggamannya kepada jongin. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi jongin yang sangat lucu dimatanya. Jongin membulatkan mata puppy nya dengan sempurna ditambah mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Dengan cepat jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menurunkan lututnya, membuatnya kini menjadi tengkurap sepenuhnya. Jongin berusaha melindungi penisnya dari jangkauan sehun. Ia menutup dengan rapat kakinya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar penisnya tidak dapat di sentuh oleh sehun.

"S-SEHUN JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN VIBRATOR SEHUN!"

Jongin panik. Ia memendamkan wajahnya di bantal, bagian penisnya ditekan dengan kuat agar terus menempel pada kasur. Membuatnya mendesah pelan, merasakan sedikit kenikmatan akibat tekanan pada penisnya.

PLAK

Sehun tiba-tiba memukul bokong jongin dengan keras.

"A-akhh sehun j-jangan.."

Jongin terkejut ketika sehun menampar pipi pantatnya lagi. Seketika Ia teringat akan hukuman spanking-nya. Sehun bisa saja kembali memberikan hukuman kepadanya jika ia tidak menuruti permintaannya. Dan jongin tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Ia sudah kapok dengan hukumannya yang tadi, tidak ingin mendapatkan yang lainnya.

"berbaringlah jongin..aku tidak ingin mengasarimu lagi."

Sebenarnya sehun juga tidak tega memberikan hukuman lagi pada jongin. Ia berharap semoga jongin tidak memancing emosinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai kontrol penuh. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang membantah perintahnya.

"aku tidak bisa terlentang sehun.. jika tanganku masih terikat seperti ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang, sehun langsung mengerti lalu membuka ikatan tangan jongin dengan cepat.

"sekarang telentang lah jongin."

Jongin hanya diam. Sehun telah membuka ikatan tangannya, itu berarti ia bisa merubah posisi sekarang jika ia bergerak dan mengikat sehun. Apakah sehun lupa jika jongin masih mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi yang diatas jika diberi kesempatan seperti ini? Sepertinya jongin memiliki kesempatan sekarang.

Jongin kemudian membalikan badannya dan kini ia telentang. Tali yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikat tangannya kini berada didalam genggaman tangannya. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, jongin berhasil mengambil tali itu tanpa sepengetahuan sehun. Kini tugas jongin hanyalah mengikat tangan sehun dan bam! Jongin yakin ia akan bisa mendominasi sehun.

' _INI ADALAH KESEMPATAN EMASKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIAKAN INI, YANG PERLU KULAKUKAN HANYALAH BERAKTING LALU MENGIKAT TANGANNYA SAAT SEHUN MULAI LENGAH! YA! KIM JONGIN, KAU BEGITU PINTAR SEKALI! KKK, OH SEHUN.. BERSIAPLAH MARGA_ MU BERUBAH MENJADI KIM~'

Pikiran jongin sudah melayang membayangkan jika idenya berhasil kali ini. Jongin pun mulai berakting dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sehun, bolehkan aku duduk? A-aku ingin merasakan hal yang beda.. emm, maksudku, daritadi aku hanya memakai posisi terlentang dan tengkurap. Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya jika aku duduk sehun. Bolehk-kah?"

Dengan takut-takut, jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya berdesir cepat, menduga-duga hal terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Hm, tentu. Duduklah tuan putri."

' _Huh? Tuan putri? Apa-apaan! Oh sehun, aku akan membuatmu menyesali ini dan kupastikan kau akan memanggilku daddy!"_

Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia sebal dipanggil tuan putri oleh sehun. Dirinya adalah seorang pria, apakah sehun gila? Mengapa ia memanggilnya tuan putri?! Jongin pun menahan emosinya, agarrencananya kali ini berhasil. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Sudah? Kau siap?"

Sehun menyalakan vibratornya. Kepala vibrator itu mulai bergetar dengan kecepatan pelan. Jongin seketika merinding melihat alat itu semakin mendekati kepala penisnya.

"T-tunggu!"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, menatap jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Namun penglihatannya teralihkan oleh suara bising yang terdengar dari luar jendela. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana suara itu berbunyi.

SREEK- SREEK- SREEK

"eh—?"

Sehun terhenyak ketika menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada jongin dan melihat tiba-tiba tangannya telah terikat cukup kuat menjadi satu. Sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya, meminta penjelasan untuk apa yang dilakukannya.

Jongin yang mengerti hanya tersenyum licik lalu bangkit dari kasur, ia berdiri tepat didepan sehun yang masih terduduk dipinggir kasur. Tanpa ragu-ragu, jongin mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kuat untuk menelantangkan tubuhnya. Sehun yang masih bingung hanya bisa melongo ketika dirinya kini yang terlentang dengan tangan terikat.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku. Ini tidak lucu jongin."

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak gegabah. Ia hanya bingung sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran jongin? Sungguh dirinya sama sekali tidak menduga ini semua.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku huh? Sehunnie jahat sekali, aku begitu lelah menerima permainanmu yang sangat luar biasa tau. Dan sekarang, akulah yang akan membuatmu mendesah hunnie. Bersiaplah margamu akan berubah menjadi kim setelah ini hunnie! Ahaha."

Jongin tertawa puas setelah memberitahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sehun. Dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh sehun, kini wajah manisnya bertatapan dengan wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat masam namun fuck, sangat tampan jika dilihat dari atas seperti ini.

"selamat tinggal pada keperawanan lubangmu, oh sehun.."

Jongin langsung menjalankan misinya. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi seperti tadi. bibirnya kini mulai menciumi leher sehun, menggigitinya dan menghisapnya sampai tertinggal bercak berwarna keunguan.

"S-shit jongin!"

Sehun menggeram pelan, ia tidak mau terbuai dengan sentuhan jongin. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan agar tidak mendesah. Ini sangat memalukan, sehun tidak ingin didominasi oleh beruangnya yang sangat manis dan imut ini. Yang benar saja?!

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika jongin mulai menjamah nipple nya. Jongin mengecup nipple itu lalu menjilatinya sambil menghisapnya sesekali. Shit, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Harusnya dirinya yang melakukan ini pada jongin, bukan kebalikannya.

"mmh.. kau menikmatinya, hunnie?"

Jongin kini menciumi abs sehun yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Lidahnya bergrilya menjilati perut sexy itu, dan semakin turun sampai pada bagian penis besarnya yang sudah tegang.

"Jongin-"

"Aku ingin mencicipi penismu hunnie, bolehkan?"

Belum sempat sehun menjawabnya, jongin sudah memasukan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya untuk jongin memberikan blowjob pada orang lain. Ia belum pernah merasakan penis didalam mulutnya dan sekarang, ia mencobanya. Rasanya sangat asing bagi jongin. Ia menahan rasa aneh ini agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan sehun. Jongin mulai mengulum penis besar itu, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil lidahnya bermain pada kepala penis itu seakan-akan ia telah terbiasa melakukan ini.

"shit, damn you kim jongin.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, ia menikmati mulut jongin yang sekarang sedang memberinya blowjob. Mulut jongin terasa begitu basah dan hangat. Baru kali ini sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang besar bergejolak pada penisnya. Sehun pun berusaha untuk tetap mengontrol dirinya, tangannya masih terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu.

Jongin yang sibuk mengulum penis sehun tidak menyadari pergerakan aneh sehun. Ia terlalu menikmati mengulum penis besar itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah dirasa penis sehun mulai membesar didalam mulutnya, jongin membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan penis itu dari dalam mulutnya.

Jongin merangkak naik keatas tubuh sehun, dan melebarkan kakinya. Kini jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang kecil sehun dan di posisikannya penis mungil itu tepat di depan lubangnya.

"Sebelum aku membobol keperawananmu, ada yang ingin disampaikan, baby?"

Jongin mulai belaga seperti pria sejati yang ingin menggagahi wanitanya. Sementara sehun, ia hanya menatap jongin dengan tatapan pokerface nya. Enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Baiklah hunnie.."

Jongin mengenggam penis mungilnya, mengocoknya pelan, bersiap untuk memasuki lubang yang diidam-idamkan nya itu dari dulu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dad-HAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping sehun. Badannya masih shock dengan apa yang barusan menyentuh penis mungilnya. Sementara sehun, ia langsung bangun dan dengan sigap membuka ikatan pada tangannya yang sudah mengendor.

Berhasil.

Kini tangan sehun sudah tidak diikat dan sehun langsung menindih jongin, mengambil gesper yang tergeletak dilantai lalu digunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan jongin lagi. Sehun langsung mengangkat kedua tangan jongin dan menempatkan tepat diatas kepalanya, lalu diikat dengan gesper dan disambungkan pada tiang ranjang. Ia juga melebarkan kedua kaki jongin lalu mengikatnya menggunakan tali yang tadi dipakai untuk mengikat tangannya.

"s-sehunnie.. a-apa yang k-kau pakai tadi..? a-alat apa itu.. uhh s-sial..."

Jongin masih lemas. Benda yang tadi menyentuh kepala penisnya benar-benar membuat jongin seperti tidak mempunyai tulang. Penisnya masih terasa nyeri namun sengatan kenikmatan juga melanda bagian penisnya. Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang kacau. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk dirinya. jongin tahu sehun tidak akan lengah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jongin pasrah dan membiarkan sehun mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya yang mengangkang seperti ini.

"kau c-curang.. sehunnie c-curang..ungh.."

Jongin terus bergumam sangat pelan. Tenaganya seketika hilang. Demi dewa langit, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasakan efek begitu dahsyat seperti ini.

"Aku tadi menggunakan vibrator dengan volume penuh. Dan aku mengenai bagian penismua yang paling sensitif. Wajar jika kau terhentak kaget dan menjadi lemas tiba-tiba itu karna rangsangan dari vibrator ini begitu besar. Kau tidak akan kuat bertahan jika belum pernah mencoba vibrator. Orang awam sepertimu hanya boleh memakai vibrator dengan volume paling rendah jongin." Sehun menjelaskan apa yang tadi ia lakukan sampai membuat jongin terkulai tidak berdaya dengan secepat itu.

"Dan aku tidak curang, bukankah kau yang pertama mencoba untuk curang jongin? Kau mengambil kesempatan disaat aku sedang lengah. Sama halnya denganku, aku mengambil kesempatan saat kau lengah. Adil bukan? Hm?"

Sehun kini telah memposisikan dirinya tepat diantara kaki jongin yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya mengocok kembali penisnya agar semakin tegang, mempersiapkan sebelum dimasukan kedalam lubang imut itu.

"Sehun.. k-kumohon.. pelan-pelan.."

Jongin hanya bisa berharap jika sehun memasukinya dengan perlahan. Namun sepertinya kesempatan yang tadi ia dapatkan malah menjadi ancaman baginya.

"Pelan katamu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi, jong?"

Sebenarnya sehun tidak ingin bermain kasar. Tapi karna jongin tadi membuat harga dirinya begitu terinjak dan ia sangat tidak menyukainya, sehun terpaksa bermain kasar agar jongin kapok dan tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"s-sehun maafkan-"

"aku akan menghukum-mu jongin."

Sehun langsung memotong perkataan jongin. Penisnya sudah berada tepat didepan lubangnya. Ia hanya perlu menyentakan sedikit pinggulnya, penis besar itu akan masuk kedalamnya.

"t-tidak.. jangan d-di hukum s-sehun, kumohon! A-aku lelah.."

Jongin menatap sehun dengan pandangan sayunya. Matanya memancarkan kelelahan dan sehun hampir terbuai oleh tatapan itu. Namun ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak bertemu dengan tatapan angel itu disaat seperti ini.

"Seorang bad boy seperti dirimu memang harus dihukum jonginnie."

Sehun tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Ia segera memajukan pinggulnya, membuat kepala penis itu mulai membuka lubangnya, dan..

JLEB

"H—H AAAAKHH!"

Jongin berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Masa bodo dengan member lain yang pasti akan mendengarnya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Dalam sekali hentak, sehun benar-benar memaksa masuk penis besarnya itu kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"argh- shit jongin.. kau sempit sekali."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati betapa ketatnya dinding rektum itu meremas penisnya didalam sana.

Dan jongin, ia merasakan berbagai macam rasa sekarang.

Sakit.

Bagian bokongnya terasa begitu perih dan..sakit. sakit sekali.

Terbakar.

Lubangnya seperti terbelah dua. Rasanya benar-benar perih dan panas.

Penuh.

Sensasinya begitu aneh. Bokongnya terasa sangat penuh dan hangat, seperti sesuatu menyumpal didalam sana.

Jongin meneteskan airmatanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat kuat sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan tangannya menegang,terkepal dengan kuat.

"i ini.. sakit s-sekali unh..h-hunnie..sshh.."

Jongin terisak pelan. Bagian bawahnya masih terasa panas.

"Kau akan menikmatinya juga nanti, jongin. Ini adalah hukumanmu."

Tibatiba penis besar itu bergerak tanpa pemberitahuan, dan dengan cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan jongin. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah prostatnya jongin langsung kembali menghujam penis besarnya ke dalam titik nikmat itu dengan sangat akurat.

"A-aahh! Aahh! S-sehunnie aahhh pelaannh!"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan jongin. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Sehun mempercepat hentakannya pada lubang itu dan mengenai prostat jongin lagi dan lagi. Membuat jongin semakin kewalahan dengan kenikmatan yang terus menerus melanda dirinya.

"nnhhh aahhh.. sehunnn!"

Jongin semakin terhentak mengikuti irama yang diberikan sehun. Badannya hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan sehun yang benar-benar memberikannya kenikmatan tanpa henti.

" jongin shhh, kau begitu ketat, fuck."

Sehun mempercepat tempo hentakannya, terus menyodok daging kenyal itu tanpa henti. Tangannya meraih vibrator yang terletak disamping kakinya. Ia menyalakan vibrator itu dengan volume rendah lalu menempelkannya pada kepala penis jongin.

"Hha—ahh! aakkhh! s-sehuunn j-jangan.. ahh!"

Desahan jongin semakin terdengar ketika sehun memberikannya double kenikmatan secara langsung. Sehun terus menggerakan vibratornya, menempelkannya pada penis jongin tanpa mengurangi kecepatan hentakannya pada lubang itu. Dinding rektum jongin semakin meremas dan menghisap penis sehun setiap kali menghantam titik kenikmatannya.

Jongin terus mendesah, ia benar-benar diambang batas. Sehun terlalu banyak memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Kaki jenjang itu bergetar dengan indah.

Bulir keringat mengaliri keningnya.

Matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka,

terus mendesahkan nama 'sehun'.

"s-sehun sehun, aku ingin.."

"tidak sekarang, jongin."

Sehun masih terus menghentakan penisnya pada lubang itu. Penis mungil dihadapannya terlihat mengeluarkan precum. Jongin akan sampai dan sehun tidak ingin ditinggal oleh kekasihnya. Dengan cepat sehun menempelkan ibu jarinya pada lubang yang terdapat di kepala penis mungil itu, menekannya untuk menahan cairannya agar tidak keluar dulu.

"P-please, please.. hiks"

"S-sehun, i want—h..haahh!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sehun lagi-lagi menghantam titik kenikmatan itu dengan sangat akurat dan dalam. Membuat jongin bergetar hebat, badannya melengkung dengan indah dan perutnya menegang. Kepala penis mungil itu menjadi merah padam, beberapa tetes cairan mengalir memaksa untuk keluar, membasahi jari sehun yang berusaha menahannya. Sementara sehun semakin cepat menumbukan penisnya pada lubang sempit itu dengan beringas.

Dirinya benar-benar melayang menikmati betapa ketatnya lubang jongin. Sehun hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jongin yang benar-benar menggoda.

Matanya yang bengkak, namun sayu..

Bibirnya yang sangat merah dan basah..

Rambutnya yang lepek dan acak-acakan..

Pipinya yang memerah akibat sensasi nikmat..

Membuat libido sehun semakin naik dan memancing puncak kenikmatannya agar segera datang.

Chup

Sehun mencium dengan lembut bibir penuh yang basah itu.

Setelah menciumnya, sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga jongin, lalu berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku yang akan melindungimmu jongin."

 _C—CUM!_

"argh, kim jongin!"

Sehun menembakan benihnya di dalam lubang itu. Jarinya yang masih berada di penis mungil itu segera dilepaskan. Jongin merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh dan hangat setelah sehun menembakan benihnya. Semakin membuat jongin ingin mengeluarkan cairannya juga.

"B-bolehkah aku..? P-please.. A-aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi s-sehun.."

Airmata kembali menglir dari pelupuk mata jongin. Ini benar benar perih, jongin hanya ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Cum lah untukku, jongin."

 _C—CUM!_

" _a-aaahh...s-sehunnie!"_

Jongin menyemburkan cairan cintanya dan mengenai dadanya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan surga dunianya yang sudah di nantikan sejak tadi. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, dada jongin bergerak naik turun tidak beraturan.

"hosh..hosh.."

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah jongin, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu dengan erat. Ia lupa jika jongin masih dalam keadaan terikat.

"s-sehun.."

Sehun yang masih memejamkan matannya, merasakan kehangatan dan menghirup aroma keringat jongin hanya bergumam pelan membalas panggilan jongin.

"bisakah kau melepaskan ikatanku ini? Em—aku.. aku lelah.. tanganku terasa pegal sekali.."

Dengan sangat berhati-hati jongin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tidak membuat sehun marah. Alih alih marah, sehun malah tersenyum lembut lalu terkekeh ketika mendengar suara jongin yang bergetar dan sangat pelan. Persis seperti seseorang yang habis diperkosa semalam suntuk. Sehun pun mendudukan kembali dirinya dan membuka seluruh ikatan yang mengikat kekasihnya.

 _Brukk_

Tangan jongin seketika langsung ambruk terjatuh ke kasur. Kakinya yang juga terasa sangat pegal langsung diluruskan. Jongin kini merasa benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali. Terlebih bagian bokongnya masih berdenyut dan rasa nyeri terus menjelar di daerah itu. Sehun kembali menempatkan dirinya di samping jongin lalu memeluk dengan erat tubuh lemas itu.

Jongin hanya pasrah dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan sehun lewat pelukannya. Ia sangat suka jika sehun memeluknya dengan sayang seperti ini. Perasaan hangat begitu mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin menyamankan posisinya, kepalanya disenderkan pada dada bidang itu. Mengendus setiap aroma yang keluar dari tubuh atletis sehun, membuatnya tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau suka jika aku memelukmu seperti ini, hm?"

"Uhm.." jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita telah melakukan hal gila semacam ini jong, haha."

Sehun mengusak dengan lembut surai hitam beraroma strawberry di dalam dekapannya itu sambil mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Salahkan dirimu yang begitu mesum huh."

"Kau yang pertama kali mencoba menyerangku duluan jong. Aku tidak akan berani melakukan ini jika saja kau tidak memancingku seperti tadi."

Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembil jongin dengan gemas. Mengapa kekasihnya begitu polos? Padahal ini terjadi karna ulahnya.. tapi dia malah menyalahkan orang lain. Sehun rasanya ingin meremas penis mungilnya agar ia kembali berteriak dan tidak menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"I-itu karna aku.."

"karna kau ingin menjadi seme, hm?"

"ish.. aku belum selesai berbicara bodoh."

"jongin, mau aku beritahu sesuatu?"

"em—? Apa itu?" Jongin mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah tampan sehun. mata puppy-nya membulat, menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya sekarang. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu berusaha menahan libidonya untuk tidak menyerang beruang manis kelewat polos yang sok manly di hadapannya ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Menjadi seme itu bukan hanya soal siapa yang mendominasi ketika diatas ranjang jongin."

"U-um? Bagaimana maksudnya, hunnie?"

"Astaga.. Maksud dari perkataanku, kau tidak bisa ingin menjadi seme hanya karena bisa mendominasi ketika diatas ranjang jong. Kau harus melindungi kekasihmu dan bisa lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi sesuatu."

Jongin hanya manggut-manggut dengan tatapan polosnya.

Dan sehun yang sepertinya sudah hilang kesabaran langsung mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh kekasihnya, menepok dengan pelan pantat sintalnya.

"Percuma berbicara dengan beruang polos seperti dirimu, jong."

"YA! AKU TIDAK POLOS BODOH! AKU MENGETAHUI HAL TENTANG SEX TOYS DAN SEMACAMNYA! AKU JUGA PRIA SEJATI YANG TAU CARANYA MEMUASKAN HASRAT ORANG! JANGAN MENGANGGAP REMEH DIRIKU OH SEHUN! UGH! SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAN!"

Jongin meronta-ronta didalam dekapan sehun, berteriak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang pms. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari ancaman gelombang ultraviolet milik jongin. Bisa-bisa sehun menjadi tuna runggu di usia mudanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya sehun ingin menyumpal mulut jongin dengan penis besarnya saja agar tidak mengeluarkan gelombang dahsyat lagi.

"Tingkah seperti ini ingin menjadi seme? Cih— siapa yang mau menjadi uke mu jong? Kau bahkan lebih berisik dari ibuku yang notebane-nya adalah seorang wanita."

"JADI KAU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG MENGATAIKU LEBIH BERISIK DARI WANITA? BEGITU OH SEHUN?"

"Yap. Tepat sekali. Kekasihku begitu pintar hm."

Sehun tiba-tiba menciumi leher jongin, membuat yang dicium merasa tersengat listrik kembali dan seketika amarahnya padam.

"u—uh om.. sudah jangan dicium lagi.. nini udah lemes om..."

"biarin, om mau bikin dedek pingsan aja sekalian kalo gitu."

Sehun kemudian semakin beringas menciumi dan memberikan tanda keunguan pada leher jenjang jonginnienya. Dan yang dicium lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah keenakan.

"H—hyaah... d-daddy aahh..~"

Ouch.

Sepertinya sehun akan memperkosa jongin lagi. Ronde kedua segera di mulai. Dan kali ini sepertinya beruang manis kita sudah menikmati perannya menjadi bottom kawan. Apakah jongin masih ngeyel ingin menjadi seme lagi? Atau malah menjadi little bitch yang akan menggoda iman sehun? Pikirkan sendiri jawabannya.

 _ **SEQUEL/END?**_

Thanks for reading ya mesum-ers. Gue tau kalian semua yang baca fic ini pasti tingkat kemesumannya udah akut. Karna apa? Karna fic ini 90% isinya NC. Ayo ngaku jangan bohong nanti dosa. HEHE.

Maaf ya super duper late update. Soalnya sempet ngestuck nulis NC nya. Dan wow, gue kaget banget masa. Awalnya gue niat bikin chapter ini paling sampe 2k aja. Eh ternyata.. nembus 4k gini mamen betapa bangganya gue nulis NC sampai 4k gini. Suatu prestasi yang sangat mengerikan.

Udah ah, banyak omong banget ya gue heran. Reviewnya dong? Kan udah dibikinin full NC nih. Kalo ga review nanti gue ngambek gamau bikin ff nc lagi ah.

Apaansi gue sok ngambek gini geli. Udah ah. Beneran. Bye. Mwah.


End file.
